


Have a nice day, sunshine

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, Jamie and Mary(mortal friends), M/M, accident of course, nico almost kills Will, solangelo, you just dont wake up nico from a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is starting his second year at college, and it's a good start of the first day to almost kill your boyfriend by accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a nice day, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Mary are just two girls I made up myself, our two lovely demigod dorks do of course belong to Rick Riordan.

Nico woke with a start from his nightmare of ghosts starting to take control, dark silhouettes surrounding him until he was close to suffocating in their aura. When he now opened his eyes and saw a dark figure looming only inches from his face, he screamed and acted on instinct.

He punched the intruder right in his face, grabbed his stygian iron sword, which he always kept by his bed, and rolled on to the floor next to the figure. Nico tackled him to the floor, pinning him down with his sword against the guy’s throat.

“Woah! Easy… Holy Hades, Nico, it’s just me!”

His voice was familiar, and even though the Hades cabin was almost completely dark, Nico recognized locks of golden hair, and he could feel his unusually warm skin where Nico pinned his shoulder to the floor. He quickly let go and stumbled away from the boy, and then he just stood there in a moment of shock before he could speak.

“Oh my gods, Will, I’m so sorry!”

He watched as his boyfriend groaned and rubbed his throat where Nico’s sword had almost cut him.

“Are you okay?”

Nico walked over and helped him up. They sat down on the bed, and Nico switched on the lights so that they could see each other.

“Yeah, well… I didn’t die, but damn it was close”.

Will shot him a sideways look and a smile.

“I’m ok. But I’m never gonna try to wake you up ever again. Jeese”.

Nico felt himself blushing. “Sorry. You kind of woke me in the middle of a nightmare, so I was a little, uh, shocked”.

Will stopped rubbing his throat, and put his arm around Nico’s shoulders. The boy curled up against his boyfriend’s chest.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Wills voice was low and comfortable against his ear.

Nico hesitated.

“Not really” he decided.

He felt a warm breath on the top of his head as Will kissed his black hair.

“That’s okay, sunshine. But you know you can talk to me whenever you want”.

“Yeah I know. Thanks”.

Nico looked up into his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

“Why are you here anyway?” he asked.

Will chuckled.

“Originally, I was waking you up because I’m driving you to your first day of college, but I didn’t expect I’d almost get killed”.

Nico suddenly remembered he was starting his second year of college today and immediately felt sad. His first year hadn’t been bad, he’d actually made a couple of friends, but this was the best summer he’d ever had. This was the summer he and Will had started dating, and now they wouldn’t be able to spend nearly as much time together as they had over the last months. Will seemed to pick up his mood.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll come visit you every second of my free time. My school isn’t that far from yours, you know”.

“Yeah, I guess. But I’ll miss you, Will”. Will’s lips brushed Nico’s.

“I’ll miss you too”.

 

They sat in Will’s car outside the school, but Nico did not want to step out and let his boyfriend drive away, leaving him with all these stupid, ignorant mortals.

“Come”.

Will stepped outside together with him, and laced his fingers in between Nico’s as they walked inside to find Nico’s classroom. They stopped outside the blue door, and Nico saw his two friends, Jamie and Mary, walking towards them from behind Will.

“Hey”, he said as they approached.

“Hi, Nico! Had a nice summer?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, can’t complain”.

He smirked at Will, and the two girls seemed to notice he was there too.

“Oh, hi! Who are you?”

“I’m Will Solace”, Will said politely as he introduced himself to both the girls.

“Are you starting in our class?”

Will smiled. “No, I was just driving Nico, actually”.

He looked at Nico. Their relationship was official, but Nico’s mortal friends didn’t know, and he doubted they even knew he was gay as he’d never told them. Still, Nico figured he might as well just tell them now.

“Yeah, so this is my boyfriend”.

Will’s warm hand found his, and Nico blushed slightly. The two girls looked surprised.

“Really? I didn’t know you were gay, why didn’t you tell us?” Jamie asked.

“Uh, I guess it never came up”.

Nico looked at his shoes.

“Well, it’s totally ok for me! I’m glad you found someone”.

“Me too, congratulations both of you”, Mary added.

Nico couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks guys”.

“I should get going soon. Have nice day, sunshine” Will said, and pulled Nico in for a kiss. Nico didn’t really mind kissing in public anymore, but he still felt himself blushing when Will pulled away.

“Bye”, he said, before he walked back the corridor, while Nico stared after him.

“He’s handsome, holy shit,” Jamie said behind him. Nico narrowed his eyes at her, but he was still smiling.

“Then I’m fucking glad he’s gay”, he said, and the three of them walked inside the classroom to their first lesson of the year.


End file.
